Don't Speak
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. Unexpected explosion

Don't speak

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Governor Pat Jamison do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Libby Williams do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **I'm beginning to think that Glimpses is evil and so is my friend!**

 **This is the second story which was meant to be a one off story but instead has involved into another chapter story which technically comes under the Glimpses saga of stories.**

 **People may be surprised by this story but I wanted to write Danni losing her temper. She's not perfect and she makes mistakes. The biggest of which is pushing down on her anger until it explodes out of her as is demonstrated in this chapter.**

 **This story will be nine to ten chapters long and I hope to do what I did with the Governor and update as much as possible!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the story, I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you did then please tell me. It's always good to see that people are liking my work!**

Overall summary

 **Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams liked to think that she was someone who could put up with a lot of shit in her life. She always had, coming from a large family which was mainly made up of boys who tended to show affections with a sharp, biting comment or a punch in the arm. She took a lot of abuse, storing it deep inside, trying to sit on it but sometimes things happened which caused those issues to fly into play, the lid she kept a hold on it exploding.**

Overall romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Maybe…**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **This isn't worth it anymore**

* * *

Chapter One

Unexpected Explosion

* * *

Danni Williams liked to think that she was someone who could put up with a lot of shit in her life. She always had, coming from a large family which was mainly made up of boys who tended to show affections with a sharp, biting comment or a punch in the arm. She took a lot of abuse, storing it deep inside, trying to sit on it but sometimes things happened which caused those issues to fly into play, the lid she kept a hold on it exploding.

She found it amusing that the people who she worked with thought she didn't have a temper but they would soon find out how wrong they were.

Danni Williams had reached her limit and everyone in that office would soon know it.

She pushed herself to her feet, gathering up the files which had landed on her desk earlier, files which Steve McGarrett expected her to check for him because he had decided that since Danni had experience writing reports that she was the one who should make sure everything was okay with the files before Steve signed them off. The situation had pissed Danni off when he first mentioned it but she had swallowed down her annoyance assuming, stupidly perhaps, that it would be a short term solution. Five months on and she was still doing it.

If she had wanted to mark people's work than she would have become a teacher not a cop, busting her ass to get herself up to the level of Detective, something which had been no mean feat.

She left her office, slamming, the door shut behind her with enough force that it caused the glass panes to shake, attracting everyone's attention to her. She glanced towards them, something in her face causing them all to exchange worried look except for her twin brother David, who took one look at her face, turned and hightailed it out of the office with a comment about getting coffee flung over his shoudler. The reaction from him almost caused her to smile.

She shoved Steve's door open, closing it behind her softer this time and turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing at him. He was on the phone, a slight smile on his face which indicated to her that the call was of a personal nature. The sight of it igniting her rage further. Was this why she working herself to the ground? So Steve could make personal calls at work, she had no doubt that if she walked round his desk he would have a game of solitaire on the screen.

She moved to his desk, dropping the files onto it, smiling when they made a loud banging sound, her gaze finding Steve's, watching as he suddenly sat up straight on his chair.

"Mary, I'll call you back later okay, Danni needs me… yes I will definitely call you. Bye" He stated, hanging the cell phone up and placing it gently on the surface of his desk, contrasting her action. "Danni, is everything okay?" He asked her cautiously.

"No Commander it isn't" She snapped, ignoring the way his eyes widened at her tone. "These are the files for the last two cases from the rest of your team. I think it's about time you got off your ass and actually checked them yourself. Five months I've been checking them when I don't have the time to do it but I did because you asked me to but enough is enough. It's time you took this on yourself and stop relying on my as your Personal Assistant here to do your work and take your messages for you."

"Danielle" Steve began his own eyes narrowing at her.

"Don't you Danielle me like I've done something wrong. The only thing I did wrong was allowing this to go on for as long as it has. Well enough is enough, this ends now. I'm going to call a team meeting and tell the others what they can do with their files." She told him, turning and marching to the door, throwing it open and stepping into the bulpen, opening her mouth to call the others when she felt Steve grab her arm, holding onto it tightly enough that she was sure she was going to bruise.

"Danni, what is wrong with you? Has something happened?" Steve asked her.

"Get your hand off of me now McGarrett, I'm not in the mood to be manhandled by anyone today not even you." Danni warned him, her voice quiet and intense. She saw Steve blink in surprise, his hand dropping from her arm as though he had been burned. She turned and headed to the main table in the room. "Meeting" She called out, glancing round as everyone appeared around the table almost like magic with none of the usual dragging of feet. "There will be a few changes with regards to the paperwork issue. I no longer have the capacity to proof read and check your reports anymore. You will have to submit them to Steve. I've amended mistakes as I found them so don't be surprised if you end up with some of the reports back to make changes to. I'll also be hiring someone to help me deal with the aftermath of cases. We have too many cases to leave it to one person. I've tried to keep up with it all but it's not happening and since no one will help me I will find someone who will." She remarked coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. "If anyone has an issue with this change then I will be happy to have a one on one meeting with you to discuss it"

"Danni, you just had to ask for help, we would have helped you." Kono said, sounding at a loss as she looked around her at the others as though looking for answers or support.

"Is that so" Danni remarked turning to look at her, her eyes narrowing when Kono took an instinctive step back from her. "It's funny because the few times I have asked for help, I remember people laughing as though me asking for some assistance was a joke before walking away stating that they had something else which they had to do. The only one who has helped me is Chin" She said waving her hand towards the older native who was looking at the others with a serious look as though he recognised exactly what this was. "I know you all hate paperwork, I get it but you know what, I don't give a fuck anymore if you like it or not. Do you think I like having to do it? The answer is no but it has to be done. If you want to be a good law officer than you have to get them right, you can't just rely on me to do it all for you. What appreciation do I get for it? Do any of you even thank me for the work I do, do you thank me for going through your paperwork checking it; do you thank me for being the one who goes to courts week after week, testifying on 50's behalf so the rest of you don't have to? The answer is no. Nothing. No thank you, no appreciation no nothing. You act like I'm a personal assistant to you all and I'm done. This is me saying I'm done because this" She waved her hand round her. "This isn't worth it anymore." She told them, moving to her office and grabbing her bag and moving to the entrance.

"Danni, don't" Steve called after her. She stopped, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Stay away from me or I swear to god I will be done with this place for good." She stated calmly before she turned and exited the room, moving down the corridor and hitting the elevator call button, thankful that the doors opened instantly for once. By the time she had moved through the foyer and towards her car, she was shaking violently, unable to believe that she had lost her temper with her team, a team who was like her family.

She thought about going back up there and apologising but she couldn't. If she went up there now then she would only lose it again, the anger still burned in her. She needed to get rid of it before she could approach any of them.

Danni swallowed, pulling out of her car park space and headed towards her house. Her mind whirling.

What had she done?

"I thought I'd find you in here"

Danni barely heard the familiar voice over the blood pounding in her ear as she punched the punch bag which she had hanging up in her garage. A bag which she hadn't used for months, perhaps she should have, then she would have worked out her growing anger before she blew up at everyone she cared about.

She stopped, tilting her head to the side to see her twin brother looking at her, his tall frame leaned against the door frame, a serious look on his face.

"Where else would I be?" Danni demanded shortly.

"Well at first I thought you may be off pounding the pavement or swimming but then I remembered it was Tuesday which meant you had Grace which means that you would be here. I checked on her when I came in by the way, she's fine, fast asleep in her room." He told her.

"I know" She responded, nodding her head towards the baby monitor she had set up. "I know technically it's for babies but it works just as well on the odd time I'm here or out in the garden." She said, turning her attention to the punch bag, her eyes tracking David as he moved away from the door to the other side of the punching bag, reaching our and holding it steady before he nodded at her to continue. She did so, punching it hard for a couple of minutes before she spoke, breaking the silence. "How much do they hate me?" She asked him, ignoring the way her stomach churned as she waited for his answer.

"None of them" He answered her simply. "They are concerned and beating themselves up and Chin and Jack literally had to tackle Steve to the ground while Kono sat on him to stop him from going after you. I think they were shocked at seeing you blow up, they've never seen you lose your temper before?" He asked, grinning when Danni shook her head. "Then their reactions are understandable because you are terrifying when you get going baby sis" He commented.

"I should have handled it better than I did." She responded, stepping back and kicking the punch bag, sending David back a step.

"Nice, been working out with Kono again?" David complimented, surprised when she shook her head.

"Mainly Chin, he's got some skills on him. He knew I was concerned my lack of fighting skills was holding the team back so he trained me. Between him, Kono and Riley I've been improving." She told him.

"Riley? I'm surprised you didn't ask Steve to train you." David commented watching as she shrugged at him before she began attacking the bag again.

"I thought about it but Steve would have held back afraid of hurting me and that won't do me any good. The men and women we fight aren't going to hold back against me. If anything they are going to try and press their advantage because they'll see me as the weak link in the group. Riley doesn't go easy on me. He makes sure he doesn't hurt me too badly but he's there to train me, not to hold my hand." She stated.

"I can understand that." David agreed. "So what do you plan to do now?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I spoke to the Governor, she's granted me two weeks leave. I haven't taken any since we've started and I think maybe I need it. It will give me time to decide what I want to do. I don't want to leave 50, I love the team, I love the fact that we are actually making a difference and helping the people of the island and I love being Steve's partner but I can't carry on as I'm doing or I'll risk burnout. I have to think of Grace and she needs me firing at all cylinders, not tired all the time and doing work here at home when I should be spending time with my daughter. What if I put work first and she decides that she's had enough and asks to go and live with Duncan instead. What would I do then?" She asked him, punching the bag hard.

"Firstly that's not going to happen. Grace loves you and she loves here. I'm not saying that she doesn't love Duncan because she does, the man's a good father to her. You're selling yourself too short sis, yeah you bring work home but I've never seen you look at it while Grace is awake, when she's here you're a hundred percent focused on her. The little munchkin is lucky to have you so stop beating yourself up over it. The team are lucky to have you as well. Don't be surprised if you get a lot of visits from them over the next two weeks. I think they all feel bad that they have taken advantage of you even if they didn't mean to."

"I'm the one who should apologise to them." She said with a sigh, finally dropping her arms and stepping back from the bag, the burning feeling in her muscles telling her that she had over done it.

"Well I'm sure you'll get your chance Danni, just don't be so hard on yourself okay. It's not like you didn't have some valid points. The others certainly thought they were valid." David pointed out, moving over to her and wrapping his arm round her shoulder, leaning down and kissing her sweaty forehead. "Maybe take this as a lesson to speak out when you're annoyed over something rather than allowing it to build up and build up into the equivalent of a nuclear explosion." He remarked, walking towards the door, pulling her along with her as he continued speaking. "Now get into the shower because no offence sis but you smell while I get the popcorn into the microwave."

"Popcorn?" She asked, tilting her head back and ignoring his comment about how she smelt. He nodded.

"I've got movies, ciders and popcorn and tomorrow off work. We're going to spend some quality time together. We haven't really done that since I moved here. Jack is looking after Libby so I have nowhere to be until tomorrow morning."

"I'd like that" Danni said quietly, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat. Trust her twin to know exactly what she needed before she even realised it.

"I thought you would. Now off you go, I'm picking the first movie." He said, stepping away from her and making a shooing motion at her with his hands.

"Okay, okay I'm going" She said, moving quietly towards her room, her gaze automatically flickering towards Grace's room.

Maybe, just maybe things would end up being okay after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review, or decided to follow or favourite the story. It means a lot to me**


	2. McGarrett

Don't Speak

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Governor Pat Jamison do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Libby Williams do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here is the second chapter for you.**

 **As you can tell from the chapter title, this is Steve's chapter.**

 **This story is not going to be an angst fest so if you're looking for that then maybe this story isn't for you. Danni lost her temper but her reason for losing it are valid and the rest of the team realise that. This story is about realising that they had been taking advantage of Danni and talking to her about it and becoming stronger as a team and an Ohana. That's not to say Danni will get off scot free, she won't but the guilt she's feeling will be punishment enough. I doubt the others could make her feel worse than she already does.**

 **I think that is why Danni acts the way she does in this chapter… guilt.**

 **It won't be a quick fix either as you'll find out. It might take more than an apology to sort this out…**

 **I should also say that Danni won't have a chapter until the very end so you won't know what she's thinking until that time…**

 **I should also state that Amy is not on the Steve McGarrett fanclub. To be frank she doesn't like him and she doesn't think he's good enough for Danni. These things happen. Not all of your friends will be happy with the choices you make but don't worry... Steve isn't a fan of Amy's either!**

 **Anyway nothing more to say really other than I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Overall summary

 **Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett, breathed out slowly, checking the wind mirror of his truck before pushing the door open and stepping out onto the road, closing the door behind him. It was early, just before seven o clock, but there was something he had to do, something which couldn't wait.**

Overall romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Maybe…**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **This isn't worth it anymore**

* * *

Chapter Two

McGarrett

* * *

Steve McGarrett, breathed out slowly, checking the wind mirror of his truck before pushing the door open and stepping out onto the road, closing the door behind him. It was early, just before seven o clock, but there was something he had to do, something which couldn't wait any longer.

He locked his car, jogging across the road, holding a hand up in thanks to the lone driver who slowed down to let him pass before he stopped outside of the coffee shop, his eyes flickering upwards taking in the name of it before he pushed open the door and stepped in, knowing that this would be anything but easy.

There was a small queue of people waiting to be served, some of the table were taken by people, dressed in business suits or dresses, some on their phones, others working on their laptop clearly getting ready for the work day they had ahead of them. He shuddered at the thought of being trapped in an office, day after day with no action or difference to break it up. How they didn't go insane was beyond him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

Steve blinked, looking back to the front realising in surprise that he was now at the front of the queue. He must have been standing there for a few moment if the disgruntled murmurs he could hear behind him was any indication for him to go by.

He met the gaze of Amy Hanamoa and hid a wince at the look in her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman in front of her had been on the phone to his partner the night before and knew everything which had occurred.

"Amy" Steve said evenly, nodding his head at the older woman. "I'd like a slice of your chocolate fudge cake, some coco puffs and a large caramel latte with an extra shot of espresso in it," He ordered, watching as her eyebrow rose for a moment before she nodded, turning to the woman beside her who was making the drinks and passing the order to her. She looked at Steve thoughtfully before she grabbed the desserts, putting them into plastic containers and placing them on the counter top.

"Would you like a bag?" She asked politely, the action causing Steve to grit his teeth.

He and Amy had always had a frosty relationship. Amy didn't approve of the danger that Steve placed Danni in or consider him good enough to be in a relationship with her best friend and Steve didn't appreciate the assumption that he didn't know how to care for Danni and look after her when they were on the field or at home. There had been times where Danni had been hurt, that was part of the job, but as far as he was concerned the times he had kept her safe outweighed them twenty to one. The fact that the woman in front of him judged him pissed him off. It was only the knowledge that Danni cared for Amy and they were best friends which held Steve back from telling the other woman what he thought of her.

"A bag would be good" He answered just as politely.

She was quiet for a moment as she placed the boxes into the bag before she spoke.

"I'm guessing you think that buying Danni her favourite things will result in her forgiving you then?" Amy remarked, her dark eyes flickering up at him with a pitying look which surprised him for a moment. "It won't by the way. You're the one she's most angry at because you're the one who failed to have her back, you were meant to have it, you're partners after all, unless of course the military has a different way of treating their partners. This will be a start but if you value Danni as much as I think you do then you need to come up with something else to show what she means to you." Amy stated, turning and taking the drink from the other woman and passing it and the bag to Steve. "Enjoy your day Commander, next?"

"You think Danni won't forgive me?" Steve demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I've done nothing wrong, not really…" He was cut off when Amy snorted at him, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Get off your high horse Commander and open your damn eyes. You did nothing wrong? Does Danni Williams really strike you as the sort of woman who would lose her temper for the fun of it? Like she thought the day was dragging so she would create some drama? How about you think back to what she said to you and actually think about it." She shook her head and gave him a look of disgust. "Can you move Commander, there is a queue behind you that don't want to wait for you to realise what an idiot you are."

Steve shot her a glare as he turned and headed towards the door, wondering whether he could convince Danni to try a new coffee shop. Stepping out he headed to his truck and climbed in, placing the pastries and coffee on the side before he started the engine.

He thought back to what Amy had said, his mind jumping back to the previous day, running through Danni's rant again, his shoulders tensing up as he wondered whether she had a point. Had he been taking advantage of her? He hadn't thought he had but for Danni to blow up like that… there had to be something behind it.

He pulled away from the kerb, taking the back route to Danni's house to avoid the traffic and parked in front of her driveway, his eyes flickering to the silver Camaro which indicated that she was still in. He gathered his belongings and exited the car, moving up her garden path and knocked on the door, taking a deep breathe surprised by how nervous he felt, even his palms felt sweaty.

He glanced up at the sound of footsteps on the other side, his eyes landing on Danni as she opened the door. She looked tired, he noticed, as though she had slept poorly though she still looked as beautiful as ever to him.

"Peace offering" He said, speaking before she could say anything as he lifted the coffee and pastry bag up so she could see it.

"Peace offering huh?" She said with a raised eyebrow, meeting his eyes suspiciously.

"And maybe a bribe of your favourite morning snacks to get me through the doorway so we can talk about yesterday without your neighbours listening in. I know how much you hate when they do that." He admitted.

For a moment she simply stared at him before she glanced away with a sigh and stepped back, waving her hand to the side to indicate for him to come in. Breathing out silently he did, glancing around him as he kicked off his boots.

"I'll take these, you head into the living room and I'll meet you there." She told him, holding out her hand for the cup and bag. He passed it to her with a nod, watching as she turned and headed away from him without another word. He glanced around him as he headed into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and waited for her to return. "Here I got you a coffee" She told him as she re-entered the room, passing it to him before she took a sip of the drink he had gotten her. Her eyes flickering between the space next to him and the chair before she moved towards the oversized chair. He swallowed, ignoring the flash of hurt he felt at her decision

"Did you have a good night with David?" Steve asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It was good thanks, just what I needed" She answered him, a slight frown coming to her face. "How did you know that he was here?"

"I was there when he asked Jack to look after Libby for the night. He was concerned for you, we all were. Where's Grace?" Steve asked, looking around him wondering where Danni's eight year old daughter was.

"David took her into school today for her breakfast club, I have a bit of a headache so he offered." She told him, a polite tone to her voice before she continued "I should apologise about yesterday, about losing my temper with the team when we were working. It was unprofessional of me and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Danni" Steve said softly coming to his feet and moving over to her, perching himself on the arm of the chair, reaching out and taking her free hand, ignoring the surprised look she shot him. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me about this instead of letting it build and build up. I'm the leader of 50, I could have helped you and eased the pressure on you if I had known about it. All you had to do was talk to me, aren't you the one who always says that talking is a good thing?" He asked her, his hand tightening on hers when he felt her wince.

"Because you would have thought less of me if you thought I was struggling" She replied quietly, her shoulders hunching up. The words hitting Steve like a physical blow. He stared at her for a moment.

"It would take a hell of a lot more than that to make me think less of you Danno, I don't think it's possible even" He told her, reaching out with his other hand and wrapping it around the back of her neck using the hold to tilt her head back so he could brush a kiss across her forehead. Amy's words running through his head on repeat.

"I know I messed up Steve so if you've come here to make me feel bad over it then I would rather you just leave okay" She told him.

"You didn't mess up" Steve answered instantly. "Maybe you shouldn't have exploded the way which you did but it was like what you said wasn't right. Everything you said was valid and it was a wakeup call. You were right to call us out on it though as I said you should have spoken to me and yelled at me and not at the team who were just following my instructions. We could have dealt with this calmly without upsetting the others." He pointed out firmly.

"I didn't mean to lose it Steve, it's not like I went in and planned it, it just happened." Danni said, grumbling when Steve pushed her over slightly so he could sit in the chair with her. It was too small for them both but he didn't care at that one moment in time. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his body and spoke quietly.

"People never do but words can still hurt, especially when they are from you." He said.

"So they hate me then" Danni remarked flatly after a moment's pause, an undercurrent of something to her voice which he couldn't quite pinpoint or recognise.

"No but they are upset, mainly at themselves but you should talk to them Danni. I know Kono for example is upset thinking you hate her at the moment and she in turn is taking that out on the team." He told her, the comment causing her to sigh.

"Fine, I'll speak to them starting with Kono" She remarked before she turned to look at him, a searching look on her face. "I must admit, I am pretty surprised that you came today."

"Yeah? I don't know why. Nothing was going to keep me away from you today. I was going to come yesterday but I figured if I did then you may follow through with your threat about leaving 50 and I could risk it. We need you on the team Danni." He told her

"I just needed space Steve, I needed to be left alone to work through my anger and my issues. I didn't want you all to come round here and for round two to occur." She answered.

"I figured as much" Steve said, rubbing his hand on her upper arm before he spoke. "You'll probably have to go to the others though, they are a bit more hesitant and scared to come down here."

"You weren't" Danni commented, twisting round so she could see his face.

"Yeah that's true but I'm the man in love with you so it makes me braver then they are. They are willing to give you all the time you need but I don't want to be separated from you so I was willing to brace any residual anger you might have still had." He admitted with a half-smile. Danni shook her head at him, a look of almost awe coming to her face.

"You love me?" She repeated huskily. "Even after what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah" Steve answered as though it was an obviously answer to her question. "You aren't perfect by any stretch Danni but you're perfect to me. I just need to make sure that I don't send you off into a rage again.

"Well luckily for you it doesn't happen often" She commented with a shake of her head.

"Good to know." He replied before he changed the subject. "The Governor called me yesterday saying that you had contacted her asking her for some time off from work. Are you… are you planning on coming back to us after your vacation is done?" He asked her, hearing the trace of nervousness which came to his voice.

"Yeah Steve I am. I'm not planning on leaving 50, I just need some time out to recover and get my bearings again. Just because I won't be in work it doesn't mean that you and I won't see each other. We've got issues we still need to work out but that doesn't change what you are to me or what you mean to me okay?" She said to him.

Steve nodded at her, a look of relief coming to his face as he leaned forward and kissed her, thankful that she didn't push him away.

"I've got to head out now to get to work. Meet me for lunch? My treat" He asked her, frowning slightly when she shook her head at his offer.

"Amy rang last night and told we were going to lunch. I'm guessing someone contacted Meka and told him about what happened and he in turn told Amy about. Maybe tomorrow" She said

"Tomorrow then" He said, coming to his feet. She followed him to the door, watching as he placed he shoes on before he exited the house turning back to her. "I'll see you soon Danni" He stated.

"I'm sure you will. Have a good day Steve and don't do anything stupid which gets you hurt" She replied, smiling at him. He headed over to his truck and climbed in, waving at her through the window screen before he reversed onto the road and pulled away. His mind replaying the scene in his head causing him to frown.

She had been different towards him from what he was used to. It was as though she was holding herself back from him. She had returned his kiss when he had kissed her but she hadn't told him that she loved him or seemed keen on making plans with him.

Everything pointed to what Amy had said to him.

That it would take more than a coffee and a few pastries to make this up to Danni.

He was determined though that he would do it.

He wouldn't lose Danni, not over something like this. That much he knew for certain.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it more than you can go! Plus it keeps me writing so it's a win/win situation really.**


	3. Kalakaua

Don't Speak

By

Landon Richardson

Official disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams although originally based on male Danny can probably be considered my own by now since the only thing the two share is a name and how they ended up on the taskforce. Everything else including Danni's background and family are completely different now. This also means that the character of Grace is different, for example her surname is Taylor not Williams since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Libby Williams do belong to me as does any character who you do not instantly recognise from the show. Please do not use these characters without asking first.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you, sorry for the delay in getting it out to you.**

 **I shall be focusing on this story so hopefully it should be completed nice and quickly so please look out for any updates. They will be coming thick and fast.**

 **I've always loved Danni's and Kono's friendship but I haven't had the chance to really explore it yet so I may write a story like snippets which is just based on that aspect.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect which it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono sighed as she jammed the bottom of her surfboard into the sand, her arm wrapping around it absently as she looked out at the waves. Waves which she would normally be on and making the most of it. She had tried but her enjoyment felt dampened, her mind still replaying the scene from a few days ago when Danni had blown up at them all.**

Official romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romances

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

The sentence I was given

 **This isn't worth it anymore.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Kalakaua

* * *

Kono sighed as she jammed the bottom of her surfboard into the sand, her arm wrapping around it absently as she looked out at the waves. Waves which she would normally be on and making the most of it. She had tried but her enjoyment felt dampened, her mind still replaying the scene from a few days ago when Danni had blown up at them all.

It had been a shock to the system.

She had truly believed that Danni didn't have a temper or that they would at least never be witness to it but there it had been in full view and it had been scary to watch. There had been no doubt in her mind that Danni had meant every word including her threat to leave 50 if they followed her. 50 wouldn't be the same without Danni which meant keeping away from the other woman.

It didn't help that Kono missed the blonde woman, both in work and out of work. She had plenty of friends and a busy social life but she and Danni had clicked instantly to the point that Kono viewed Danni as her best friend. She had grown used to seeing her every day and now she just wasn't there. Steve was a nightmare at work, prowling around the place like a caged tiger, clearly blaming the whole world and himself for Danni not being there. All in all it created a bad environment to work in.

At first she had thought that Danni had been exaggerating but the more she thought about it, the more truth she saw in the other woman's words. They had been taking advantage of her and what was worse was that they hadn't even realised they were doing it. It was no wonder that Danni finally lost her temper, Kono was only surprised that she hadn't lost it sooner.

"Hiya"

Kono blinked at the voice, turning on the spot and finding herself face to face with Danni. She looked calm though Kono could detect a tension in Danni's shoulders which was normally missing.

"Danni hi, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I came looking for you, you weren't at home so I figured that you would probably be here. I was going to try Chin's next if I hadn't found you" Danni explained, glancing around her at the crowded beach for a moment before she focused her attention back at Kono. "Have you got time to talk?"

"Yeah" Kono replied instantly with a nod. "I think we need to talk, let me just grab my things together and we can go and find a coffee shop somewhere."

"Coffee is always good" Danni agreed with a nod. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah I did, I'm guessing you did as well, do you want me to follow you somewhere?" Kono asked curiously.

"I thought we could head over to Amy's coffee shop, I'm craving a slice of Victoria sponge and her place is the only place I've found which does a good one." Danni said, glancing over her shoulder towards the car park. Kono couldn't help the small smile which came to her face at Danni's comment. No doubt Amy had started making Victoria Sponge because of Danni's well known like of the cake.

"Sounds good to me" Kono said, turning to blanket which she had laid on the floor and kneeling by it, gathering her belongings swiftly together. Danni remained quiet next to her, ignoring the glances she received from the passer-by's, her grey eyes fixed on the ocean with a thoughtful frown. Kono stood back up, quickly pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before she shouldered her bag and picked her surfboard up. "I'm ready" She stated attracting Danni's attention to her.

"Okay, let's go then" Danni remarked, turning and heading to the car park. Kono followed, making sure not to hit anyone with her board. "Do you want me to wait for you or shall I meet you there?" Danni asked suddenly as they came to a stop by Kono's car.

"It take me a few minutes to get settled so why don't you head down to the coffee shop and I'll catch up with you. I should only be five or ten minutes behind you so it will give you time to order and to grab us a table if there are any free." Kono suggested, pleased when a smile came to Danni's face.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what do you want to drink and eat?" She questioned.

"Apple and berry smoothie and as for what to eat, I guess I'll go all out and have a slice of Victoria Sponge as well, if they don't have it then a blueberry muffin will do me." She told Danni who nodded at her.

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll see you down there shortly."

"Okay see you soon" Kono agreed, turning her attention back to her surfboard. By the time she had it secured on the top of her car Danni's car was gone. She quickly climbed into her own car, starting the engine and headed the familiar route towards Amy's coffee shop, a place she had never visited before 50 had begun. She parked her car behind Danni's on the road and climbed out, shooting her surfboard a critical look before she shrugged and closed the door locking it behind her. The surfboard would be safe where it was.

She crossed the road, lifting her hand up to thank the drivers who slowed down for her before she entered the coffee shop, looking around her for a sight of Danni. The place was crowded as usual, the sound of laughter and chatter washing over her before she spotted Danni seated in the corner with their drinks and just one cake on the table between them. It was a prime seat which would allow them to view everything which was happening in the coffee shop while keeping their backs against the wall so no one could sneak in behind them.

She moved through the crowd and took the seat opposite Danni with a sigh of relief as she sat down, allowing the tension to ease out of her before she picked up her smoothie and took a long sip, enjoying the cool fresh taste.

"Amy was out of Victoria sponge so I got you the muffin instead" Danny explained, nodding towards the cake in question before she sighed and spoke "Look Kono, I wanted to apologise for the other day when I lost my temper. I shouldn't have lost it in the way I did and I'm sorry" Danni said, looking up and meeting Kono's eyes, a look of genuine sorrow to them.

"We've all done it Danni, except for Chin but I'm beginning to think he has a Zen switch which he keeps on at all times. Even Jack has lost it so I guess you were due a turn" Kono remarked with a half-smile, thankful when she saw an answering one come to Danni's face in response.

"It still wasn't professional of me" Danni remarked with a shrug dropping her eyes to her drink as she stirred it, clearly she had chosen a smoothie for once as well instead of her usual coffee.

"Maybe not but it was human of you" Kono countered. "And as much as I hate to admit it you were right. We have been taking advantage of you and leaving the majority of the work to do. I didn't realise how much but I guess the odd piece of work here and there adds up" She admitted with a sigh, pulling a face. Danni made a sound at the back of her throat but remained quiet, sipping at her drink and giving Kono time to gather her thoughts together. "I'm sorry you know?" She burst out attracting Danni's attention to her again.

"For what?" She asked, sounding confused.

"For not noticing what was happening. You're my best friend and I didn't even notice that you were struggling. I guess I'm so used to you being able to manage with everything that's thrown at you that it never even occurred to me that maybe this time you couldn't. I thought you were just checking my reports still, I didn't realise you were checking everybody's. I thought the boss man was checking theirs."

"No, it was me" Danni remarked on a sigh. "But this isn't your fault Kono, yes I was mad but I was mad with the whole team, it was never just centred on one individual. You're the rookie on the team which means that I am more than happy to help you anyway I can so you can reach the potential which I know you have. Don't take this on yourself and think that you've been a bad friend because you haven't been and you're still one of my closest friends. Me losing my temper doesn't change that okay?" she said seriously, smiling when Kono nodded at her, her shoulders slumping down in relief.

"Yeah I understand" She said. "I'll be glad when you're back though, it's not the same when you aren't there with us" Kono stated.

"No?" Danni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Steve is a nightmare without you" Kono confided as she picked up her fork and dug into the muffin, tearing off a large chunk and popping it into her mouth.

"Is he?" Danni questioned with a frown. "What do you mean he's a nightmare? What has he been doing?"

"Let's just say that none of us quite realised how much you reined him back. He's a bit more…" Kono hesitated for a moment, picking her words carefully before she continued. "Enthusiastic at the moment especially when it comes to takes down."

"Who is partnering him?" Danni queried, sounding concerned, her hand tightening on the glass she was holding.

"We're taking it in turns" Kono replied. "Chin seems the best fit with him at the moment though your twin does well. I guess he's similar enough to you in personality that he can calm Steve down enough."

"I'll speak to Steve later about it, he can't go off the reservation every time I take time off work." Danni stated with a shake of her head. For a moment Kono remained silent, nibbling at her lower lip before she spoke.

"I think maybe there's more to it than just that" She said slowly, lowering her fork to the spoon. "I think Steve's worried about you and him, that your… relationship with each other is damaged. I think that's why he's acting the way he is because it's the only thing which makes sense to him at the moment."

"I've spoken to Steve already Kono, he came to see me the day after I left" Danni replied.

"Yeah I know but I overheard him speaking with Chin in the kitchen and he was saying that you seemed strange to him, that there was something off between the two of you and that he was worried. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you mean a lot to the boss man hon. I guess there's a part of him that is worried that you're going to leave him."

"I'm not leaving 50 Kono" Danni told her softly.

"I know" Kono said with a nod. "But the boss isn't worried about you leaving 50, he's worried about you leaving him, as in dumping him."

Danni remained silent for a moment staring at Kono before she sighed.

"I have no intention of dumping Steve" She stated "And when I speak to him later I'll sort it out with him but right now I'd rather focus on you and me." She remarked as she reached up and pushed some hair away from her face. Kono nodded, dropping the subject knowing that pushing Danni right now would be the worst thing which she could do. "I'm guessing if Chin has partnered with Steve then you've been partnering with other people as well. How are you finding it?" Danni questioned, dropping her hand and picking up her glass, taking a sip of the liquid.

"Interesting" Kono said, "I've mainly worked with Jack and he has a completely different style of working things then Chin does. It strange to see how he does it."

"Strange in a good way?" Danni pressed, smiling when Kono nodded at her.

"I've partnered once with Steve as well and let me tell you Danni, I have a whole new respect for you now. The boss man is a great guy but he's certainly hard to work with" Kono said, wrinkling her nose up as she shook her head.

"That is an understatement" Danni said before she drained her drink. "I'm going to have to go and pick up Grace from school in a moment, are you around tomorrow night? I thought maybe if you wanted you could come round for dinner and we could talk more? I know Gracie would love to see you. She thinks you're the coolest thing which has ever happened to her." Dannie remarked ruefully, rolling her eyes when Kono laughed in delight.

"Well it's a good thing that I think Grace is pretty cool as well." Kono responded. "I've got no plan tomorrow evening so dinner sounds pretty good to me. Shall I come straight from work?" She suggested, smiling again when Danni nodded at her.

"Sounds good to me, just give me a text when you're on your way and don't worry about Steve okay? I'll have a talk to him and see whether I can get through to him" Danni remarked, pushing her chair back and coming to her feet. Kono watched as Danni grabbed her bag and shouldered it before she glanced around her, her eyes ending up on Kono. "Don't let Steve push you around if you try to, just because he's in charge it doesn't mean that he's right all the time." Danni advised, leaning down and giving Kono a kiss on the cheek before she stood up. "See you tomorrow Kono" She stated with a wave before she headed towards the entrance, waving a hand at Amy before she disappeared through the door.

Kono glanced down at her half eaten cake and gave a sigh of relief.

Perhaps things would be okay after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Kelly

Don't Speak

By

Landon Richardson

Official disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams although originally based on male Danny can probably be considered my own by now since the only thing the two share is a name and how they ended up on the taskforce. Everything else including Danni's background and family are completely different now. This also means that the character of Grace is different, for example her surname is Taylor not Williams since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Libby Williams do belong to me as does any character who you do not instantly recognise from the show. Please do not use these characters without asking first.**

Author Note

 **Here's the fourth chapter for you, sorry for the delay in getting it out to you.**

 **I shall be focusing on this story so hopefully it should be completed nice and quickly so please look out for any updates. They will be coming thick and fast.**

 **I like the big brother / little sister vibe between Chin and Danni so don't be surprised if I revisit it soon…**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect which it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Chin Ho Kelly stared at his computer screen, his fingertips gliding across the keyboard as he rewrote a section of his report which Steve had decided was too complicated and full of police jargon for members of the jury to understand when the case went to court.**

Official romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romances

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

The sentence I was given

 **This isn't worth it anymore.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Kelly

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly stared at his computer screen, his fingertips gliding across the keyboard as he rewrote a section of his report which Steve had decided was too complicated and full of police jargon for members of the jury to understand when the case went to court. Chin had merely stared at the younger man, one eyebrow raised and remained silent as Steve had stalked out of his office, his shoulders tense; the same way they had been since Danni had walked out four days previously.

Four days which already felt like millennium.

Chin had always written his reports this way which meant that Danni must have been changing them when she received them to suit Steve's demands without ever telling him she was doing it. She had never asked for anything and although she had stated to them that Chin had been the only one to help her, he still couldn't help but feel that he had actually let her down.

He had been aware of how much pressure the younger woman had been under and had done the bare minimum to elevate it. He could have taken on more of the work for her or he could have done more than just bring her a fresh coffee every morning. There were so many small things he could have done throughout the day to let her known that he appreciated the effort but he hadn't done it.

Chin pressed enter, rereading the last paragraph and nodded, saving his work before he pressed the print button and sighed as he leaned back in his chair, silently praying that Steve would be satisfied with his attempt this time round. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around him, his eyes lingering on the other offices. Kono was sitting behind her desk, reading something with a glum look on her face, one slim hand clutching at her hair as though she wanted to pull it out from the roots. Jack was on the phone, throwing his stress ball up into the air and catching it, squeezing down hard on it before he began the cycle again. Toast was standing at the computer table working away at god only knew what while Steve was frowning at his computer, absently twirling his cell phone between the fingers of his free hand.

Chin sighed again, his eyes landing on Danni's dark office, a wave of sadness and regret coming over him. 50 was breaking without the glue which held them together. There was only one way to fix it and that was to get Danni back.

Chin moved out of his office, picking his report up from the printer and headed into Steve's office without knocking, smacking the report down on the desk in front of Steve with a little more force than was necessary, meeting the annoyed blue eyes which came to his calmly.

"I've made the changes you wanted" He stated coolly, nodding his head towards the report before he continued speaking. "I'm heading out now for the evening."

"There's still work to do Chin" Steve commented with a frown which grew when Chin shrugged his shoulders at him.

"There's always work to do Steve, there's always a crime to solve but we're not going to solve anything if we're biting each other's head off" He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. For a moment a guilty expression crossed Steve's face before his SEAL look crashed down over it.

"Go then" Steve said with a shrug of his own turning his attention back to his screen.

Chin watched him for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm going to see Danni" He remarked casually, watching as Steve froze in his chair, remaining quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Did she… did she ask you to go?" Steve questioned quietly, his shoulder slumping down in relief when Chin shook his head.

"No, but I need to talk to her" Chin responded, tilting his head to the side slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Why is there something you want me to say to her for you? I can pass on a message if you'd like?"

"No, that's fine. Just tell her that I'll come and see her after I've finished up here" Steve said, focusing his attention back on his work in a way which told Chin that he had been dismissed.

Chin said his goodbyes to Steve and the others and quickly left before Steve changed his mind, ignoring the pleading look which Kono and Toast shot him. He headed to his motorbike, climbing on top of it and revved the engine, speeding away from headquarters and headed towards the quiet suburb where Danni and Grace lived. He parked up and headed up the path, coming to a stop outside Danni's door.

Chin stared up at the door with thoughtful eyes as he wondered whether this was actually a good idea or not. He knew that Steve and Kono had already seen the younger woman, Steve had gone to her the very moment he could, to apologise to her, to beg her forgiveness, to do whatever he felt he had to do to win his partner back, though Chin had the feeling that things hadn't gone quite the way Steve had envisioned or hoped. Kono on the other hand was on cloud nine having been sought out by Danni, whatever worries she had, the blonde had put at ease.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed in and lifted his hand, knocking smartly on the door. He glanced around him, focusing on the door when he heard the soft sound of light footsteps approaching before it opened revealing Danni, who shot him a surprised look for a moment before she smiled and spoke.

"Hello Chin, I was wondering when I would see you, come in" She offered as she stepped back, waving her hand into the hallway.

"Thanks Danni" Chin said, as he stepped through the door, glancing over his shoulder as she closed the door behind him before she focused on him.

"Let's go into the living room, it's a lot more comfortable in there" Danni remarked, moving past him. She was dressed more casually then he was used seeing, the dresses and heels she usually favoured were gone replaced with a pair of worn, comfortable looking shorts and a simply vest top, her long blond hair let down from its usual complicated up style and instead pulled to one side and roughly plaited.

He sat himself down on the sofa, crossing his ankles and looked at her as she dropped into one of the chairs, her legs curled up beneath her, for a moment she remained quietly, searching his face before she sighed.

"Listen, I owe you an apology Chin for the other day, I…"

"Owe me nothing" Chin interrupted, meeting her grey gaze steadily. "I know how much pressure you've been under recently Danni even if the others haven't picked up on it until now. You were entitled to your blow up, I'm only surprise it took you so long to have it."

"It was still…"

"Seriously Danni, stop beating yourself up over it, in the large scale that 50 have done since we began this is tiny." Chin said with a laugh, pleased when she smiled at him.

"I guess so" She said, pushing herself to her feet. "Let me get you a drink" She said, "What can I get you?"

"A beer would be pretty good right about now" He admitted.

"Coming right up" Danni said, heading out of the room. Chin waited, looking round the room before he focused back on Danni as she re-entered the room, a chilled bottle of beer in one hand while she held a steaming mug of what looked like tea in the other. "Here you go" She remarked, holding out the beer to him and smiling when he took it. She retook her seat, breathing on the hot liquid, her eyes cast down as she spoke. "I'm guessing this just isn't a social call so let's have it. What can I do for you Chin?" She queried.

"It's about Steve Danni" He said, watching as a concerned look came over her face.

"What about him? Is he okay?" She demanded

"He's fine Danni" Chin assured her quickly. "I'm just concerned the way he has been acting at the moment when he's at work" he admitted, the remark causing her to sigh.

"I was worried about this, how has he been at work?" She asked him.

Chin breathed out, taking a long sip of the beer as he considered how best to answer her question.

"He's focused" He said eventually.

"Focused is good" Danni remarked, glancing up and wincing when she caught sight of the look on her face. "It's not good?" She questioned.

"The last time I saw Steve this focused was when I first saw him after his father had been murdered, before he met you Danni."

Danni remained quiet for a moment, searching his eyes before she sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it Chin? I'm not Steve's keeper, I can't be responsible for his happiness." Danni said quietly.

"We both know that you are though" Chin replied with a shrug. "You've been his anchor since day one and you've responsible for his happiness since you gave in to him. I think you know that Danielle. He needs you with him."

"I'm not coming back to work early Chin" Danno remarked, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm not asking you to Danni, all I'm asking is that you talk to Steve and place his mind at ease, maybe if he's sure that you and he are okay then he'll calm down at work."

Danni sighed, bringing her free hand up to her nose and pinched the bridge of it.

"Fine I'll talk to him tonight okay?" She said on a sigh.

"Okay, thanks Danni" Chin stated softly, taking another sip of his beer before he swiftly changed the subject. "So what have you been doing with yourself?" He asked, relief washing over him when her face brightened as she began launching into what she had been doing over the past few days.

Maybe things would be okay after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. O'Connor

Don't Speak

By

Landon Richardson

Official disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams although originally based on male Danny can probably be considered my own by now since the only thing the two share is a name and how they ended up on the taskforce. Everything else including Danni's background and family are completely different now. This also means that the character of Grace is different, for example her surname is Taylor not Williams since Williams is Danni's maiden name, Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Poppy O'Connor, Bella O'Connor, Natasha O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Libby Williams do belong to me as does any character who you do not instantly recognise from the show. Please do not use these characters without asking first.**

Author Note

 **And here we have chapter five for you all!**

 **Hopefully you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **This story you get to explore Jack and his daughters a bit more. I know quite a few of you have expressed an interest in knowing more about him which is understandable. I mean he's a part of 50 in this universe and yet not much is known about him… that will eventually change but hopefully this small sneak peek into him, Poppy and Bella will suffice for now** **J**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Danni Williams didn't mean to lose her temper in such a fashion but what she didn't expect was the effect which it had on the team. Can things go back to the way they were or have things changed for good? (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Daddy are we still going to see Gracie today?" Poppy O'Connor asked eagerly as she looked up from her bowl of cereal, her large Dark Brown eyes wide with a hopeful expression in them which caused Jack to laugh as he shook his head at her tactics.**

Official romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romances

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

The sentence I was given

 **This isn't worth it anymore.**

* * *

Chapter Five

O'Connor

* * *

"Daddy are we still going to see Gracie today?" Poppy O'Connor asked eagerly as she looked up from her bowl of cereal, her large Dark Brown eyes wide with a hopeful expression in them which caused Jack to laugh as he shook his head at her tactics. Ever since they had arrived in Hawaii, the small nine year old had been testing her limits with him, clearly trying to figure out how much he would tolerate when it came to the way she acted and what she had to do to make him relent on his rules.

"You know you are sweetheart" Jack replied as he came to the table, hooking his foot round the leg of the chair in front of him and pulled it out, sinking down into it and placing his own bowl of cereal on the table. A glance to the side of him showed his other daughter Bella was focused on her food, clearly ignoring the conversation going on around her. It was no surprise, the four year old often seemed to prefer her own company and thoughts.

"But what time are we going Daddy? Is Auntie Danni going to cook for us do you think?" Poppy pressed, tilting her head to the side. She sighed pushing back her long red hair from her face.

"We'll have to take you to get a haircut this weekend sweetheart" Jack told her ignoring the instant sound of complaint she made at the suggestion as he turned his attention back to Bella, giving his youngest daughter's long blond-red hair a critical look before focusing back on his eldest answering her first question. "We're meeting your Auntie Danni and Grace at the beach once we've finished eating breakfast. I don't know what the plans for food are later though."

Poppy made a sound of excitement at the back of her throat and focused on Bella as the small girl looked up, her pale blue eyes looking puzzled.

"Eat your breakfast Bella so we can go" Poppy stated before she focused on he own food, shovelling it into her mouth at a speed.

"Take your time Bella, there's no rush darling" Jack told his youngest as he reached out, stroking his hand over the top of her head before he focused on Poppy. "And you missy, if you carry on eating like that then we won't be going anywhere. You're a lady remember, ladies don't guzzle their food like it's their last meal." He pointed out dryly, his mouth curling into a reluctant smile when she looked up and smiled at him, her cheeks puffed out round the food in her mouth.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, broken up by Poppy's continual chatter about what she and Grace would get up to that day before she quickly ran out of the room with Bella just behind him leaving Jack to clear up the bowls, his mind going to the upcoming meeting with Danni. He hadn't seen her since her blow up six days earlier. He had been tempted to go and see her but work had been kicking their ass, especially since they had been a man down and raising two young daughters alone as well as being a father figure to his two nephews who had moved out here with Jack's sister Natasha meant that his free time was limited.

Being partnered with Steve as well had left Jack clutching at his hair praying for Danni to return more than once. He had always known that the other man had a reckless streak when it came to his own safety, he had always placed the safety of his team above his own which was something which Jack could respect. What he hadn't realised before was just how much Danni calmed him and kept him on the straight and narrow. It was an experience which he didn't want to repeat and one which made him want to ensure that Danni never left them like this again.

Shaking his head, he placed the bowls away and headed out of the kitchen, smiling when he saw that both Poppy and Bella were ready and dressed, standing by the front door with their bags over their shoulders.

"Ready Daddy" Bella announced seriously.

"So I see" Jack said, heading over to them and pulled on his trainer. He grabbed his cell phone, sending Danni a text to let them know that they were leaving. "Are you both sure that you have everything because we won't be coming back here until later on." He asked them, his eyes moving over their faces, his heart aching when he saw the familiar features belonging to their mother.

"Everything Daddy, please can we just go now?" Poppy asked with a long suffering sigh which caused Jack to smile at her.

"Yes Poppy we can go now. When did you get so impatient?" He asked her, scooping his keys from the side and opened the front door, stepping back and allowing his daughters to run out of the house before he followed them, locking the door behind him. He leaned down and picked up Bella, resting her against his hip before he headed to the car, unlocking it. He settled his youngest into the car, strapping her in before checking that Poppy was secure as well.

"Shaved ice Daddy?" Bella piped up hopefully as Jack entered the car himself, starting it and reversed out of the drive way.

"Later on Darling, you've just had breakfast" He remarked, shooting her a smile which grew when she noticed the way Bella's lower lip jutted out. "I promise" He added.

The drive to the beach took twenty minutes though it took a further five minutes for Jack to find a parking space. He killed the engine and climbed out, moving round the car and opened the door, taking Bella out and resting her against his hip, Poppy climbing out on the other side. He locked the car, taking Poppy's hand and headed across the car park, down the steps and onto the beach. He glanced around him, his eyes landing on the familiar figure of Danni and Grace. They were settled fairly nearby, Danni on her knees next to Grace as she rubbed sun cream onto the small girl's skin, nodding at whatever it was that the small girl was saying to her.

"Gracie" Poppy yelled out, waving frantically at the other girl as she pulled at Jack's arm, dragging him over to the pair.

"Poppy you're here!" Grace replied back equally as excited as though the two of them hadn't seen each other for weeks rather than at school the day before. Jack let go of Poppy just as Grace few herself at Poppy, the two small girls hugging.

"Hey Jack, hey Bella, glad you could make it" Danni said with a smile as she moved over to them, going up slightly on her tiptoes so she could brush a kiss against Bella's forehead, smiling when the small girl threw her arms round Danni's neck and hugged her.

"Good to see you as well Danni" Jack said with a grin as he passed Bella over to the blonde woman. "Things have been a bit mad this week without you there."

Danni glanced up at him, her grey eyes narrowing slightly at him.

"So Chin and Kono has told me. You been partnering with Steve?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah most of the time" Jack said with a nod. "And can I just say that I have a whole new level of respect for you Danni and all you do. Keeping up with Steve is a full time job on its own so god only know how you managed to do that and everything else you had on at work. I… I guess I didn't realise quite how hard you had it. I should have supported you more Danni and I'm sorry."

Danni stared at him for a moment, her face fixed in its default thoughtful expression, the look which he had never quite been able to read. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it when Danni suddenly smiled at him.

"Thank you Jack, I appreciate that. I'm sorry as well for losing it like I did. I should have handled it better" Danni replied, placing Bella on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure you don't owe me an apology though you might owe me a coffee if Steve carries on the way he is doing" Jack replied with a smile, glancing over Danni's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, here's Steve now." He commented watching as Danni's glanced over her shoulder as well. Jack couldn't see her face but there must have been something welcoming in her expression as Steve's pace quickened, his face lighting up.

"Hey" He called out as he approached them, his eyes flickering over them all before they focused on Danni in a way which told Jack that everyone else had ceased to exist for the other man.

"Hey yourself" Danni replied, turning to face him. Jack rolled his eyes when Steve stepped into Danni's personal space, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close, dropping his head and kissing her gently on the mouth.

"Uncle Steve you're here!" Grace yelled, throwing herself at the dark haired man. Steve had enough time to twist on the spot and catch the girl, hugging her closely and kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you, where have you been?" the small girl demanded as she pulled she could look at Steve in the face.

"I've been busy at work Gracie" Steve told her "But I'm here now and I'm pretty sure we have a sandcastle to build. Danni why don't you call Meka and Amy and see if they are around today. Meka is always going on about how he is the king of sandcastles. I think it might be time to prove him wrong and show him who the exact King of it is." He commented with a grin at her. Danni stared at him for a moment before she laughed softly.

"I do remember Amy saying that they were around today, let me call her and see whether they want to meet us." Danni remarked before she moved over to where hers and Grace's bags were and began rummaging through them. Jack turned and looked at Steve, surprised to see the other man watching him.

"You okay?" Jack asked him quietly. Steve nodded, placing Grace on the floor before he moved towards Jack, lowering his voice.

"Did you speak to her? How did she seem?" Steve asked him,

"She seemed fine" Jack answered slowly. "I apologised to her, she said it was fine and then you arrived. She seems normal to me. Why? What do you think something is wrong?" He asked watching as Steve frowned as he turned his face towards Danni.

"I don't know" Steve replied sounding troubled before he looked back at Jack. "But I'm going to find out and you're going to help me." He stated.

Jack sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his hair before he turned his attention to Bella, picking her up and burying his nose into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

Somehow he had the feeling that this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
